


Terrible Things

by Fourfivesix



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Big Jack Manifold Hotel, Hurt Jack Manifold, Jack Manifold & Tubbo friendship, Jack Manifold Centric, Jack Manifold Needs A Hug, Jack Manifold has feelings, Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sort Of, Villain Jack Manifold, the man just needs some support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fourfivesix/pseuds/Fourfivesix
Summary: TommyInnit is locked in prison.Alone.Stuck with the worst creature that has graced this land, in an inescapable nightmare box.Thank Prime.(Or, a Jack Manifold centric one shot)
Relationships: Jack Manifold & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	Terrible Things

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I noticed a significant lack of Jack Manifold centric stories so I made this one shot in like twenty minutes. I’m on that Jack Manifold grind, baby. 
> 
> Sorry if Sam seems like a bit of a dick he’s just very focused on keeping Tubbo and Tommy safe, so he doesn’t really notice how upset Jack is. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Title inspired by Terrible Things by Brick + Mortar

TommyInnit is locked in prison. 

  
  


Alone. 

  
  


Stuck with the worst creature that has graced this land, in an inescapable nightmare box. 

  
  


_Thank Prime._

  
  


Jack smiles to himself, wicked and satisfied, rolling a diamond around in his palm and watching the gem glint. He caught Eret wandering around the property of the hotel again, and bartered three more diamonds for each minute they were there. There’s a little nagging in the back of his mind that sounds suspiciously like Niki, telling him the cost is too high and no one will want to come by to visit anymore. But, who cares? He has his own _hotel_ now. Tommy is locked away, and all of his problems should be fixing themselves now. 

  
  


Then...why does he feel so empty?

  
  


Sam Nook frowns at from out front, and Jack can’t tell if it’s the character or actually Sam anymore, but he sticks his tongue out and pockets the diamond anyway. 

  
  


Lately, he’s gone about ignoring the man the past couple days, not wanting to listen to the promises of Tommy’s return. He can’t return. He’s stuck in prison, doesn’t Sam get that? Tommy is an awful person. 

  
  


So, why does everyone seem to like him, now that Dream is locked away? Why didn't Jack’s reputation be treated the same? Isn’t this all Dream’s fault?

  
  


Jack glances down at his open hands as he frowns, tightening them into fists. No. It's Tommy’s. Tommy is the reason why everyone sees him as a pathetic pushover, because of how he constantly berates and mocks Jack in front of everyone else. Then, he makes Jack look stupid every time he tries to stand up for himself. 

  
  


This is Tommy’s doing. 

  
  


Jack deserves this hotel. He deserves to take something away from the idiot child that has killed and robbed him of his personal belongings he worked hard for numerous times. 

  
  


He deserves to redeem himself in the world's eyes and become the man he knows he can be. 

  
  


Successful. 

  
  


“Jack?” 

  
  


He looks up at Tubbos voice, and smiles. “Hey, Tubs. What’s up?” 

  
  


Tubbo looks exhausted. He always does, when it has to do with Tommy. That’s another reason he’ll be better off without him. And, maybe, just maybe he’ll finally care for Jack like Jack cares for him, instead of Tommy being above all. 

  
  


The younger boy sighs, slumping on the desk where Jack is sitting and knocking their shoulders together. “How do you think Tommy is? What do you think he’s doing?” he asks, voice soft. Of course that’s what he wants to talk about. He comes all this way, just to ponder about what that little brat is doing. 

  
  


Jack has to physically stop his face from darkening, and keeps his smile, albeit morphing a little more gritted now. “I really have no clue.” Getting what he deserves, he doesn’t say. 

  
  


“ _I miss him._ ” 

  
  


“Yeah...I know.” Jack pats Tubbos' knee in what he hopes is a comforting gesture, and the boy's lip wobbles. 

  
  


Is he in the wrong? 

  
  


No. Tommy got himself locked up, probably doing something stupid like he always does. This isn’t Jack's problem. 

  
  


“We should fire the nukes and break him out,” Tubbo says. His voice is suddenly determined, but quiet, so Sam Nook outside can’t hear. 

  
  


“No way, Tubbo. Sam would kill us, and we would probably get locked up with them for having such dangerous weapons in the first place,” Jack replies after a few beats. It would kill Tommy, though, for once and for all. But it could also break Dream out if the bastard survived. 

  
  


That makes his friend deflate, sinking against Jack. “Aw, man.” 

  
  


Then, Sam Nook comes inside. He’s moving in a different way, so Jack mentally corrects himself. It’s Sam, not the contractor trying to steal the hotel back. Yet, Sam doesn’t like him, either, so what does it matter how he addresses the asshole?

  
  


“Hello, Sam Nook,” Tubbo greets, hand raising in a small wave. 

  
  


Sam’s eyes squint in a smile. “Sam Nook left a few minutes ago. He left a message for you, Jack Manifold, stating that you are to ‘ _not try anything funny at Master Tommy’s hotel_ ’,” he looks terribly amused, and Jack can feel his metaphorical hackles raise at the mockery. If it’s bait, he fucking hooks onto it. 

  
  


Tubbo feels him tense, and shifts before Jack suddenly moves to aggressively point at Sam. “Well, you can tell ‘Sam Nook’ to shove that message up his arse!! This is my hotel now, _prick_ , and he can’t tell me what to do with it!!” Jack hisses, jumping to his feet. 

  
  


Sam towers over him, shoulders higher than Jack's head, but Jack doesn’t back down, even if his hands start shaking and his chest feels tight. Sam has killed him before. He can do it again. He will, if Jack eggs him on. But isn’t that the case with everyone on this server? No one cares if Jack were to die one more time on top of all the others. 

  
  


“I’m sick of people treating me like _shit_. I’m a CEO now. A very important one.” 

  
  


“It’s still Tommy’s hotel, Jack Manifold. He’s stuck in Pandora’s Vault only until the security issue is resolved, which will be soon,” The man says with a tone that leaves no room for disagreement. “You are a CEO of nothing.” 

  
  


“I’ve done better for this place in one day than TommyInnit has since you built it,” The teen curls his lip. He’s made money, put up a sign, and even did a business deal with Quackity. He got a future partner!

  
  


_Why can’t anyone see this? Why does everyone ignore his success?_

  
  


Tubbo hops off the desk and puts a hand on Jack’s shoulder, trying to calm him down, voice hesitant and calm, but Jack just flinches away. Sam watches the moment with another one of his frowns, eyebrows furrowed and eyes analyzing.

  
  


“Stop fucking looking at me like that.” 

  
  


“Like what?” 

  
  


“Jack, Tommy is going to get out within the week. You know that, right?” Tubbo interrupts. He’s holding his hand out awkwardly, like he’s not sure what to do with it after Jack shrugged it off. “You’re only looking after it for him, until he gets out.” 

  
  


“I know,” The older brunette crosses his arms defensively and finally comes back to himself. He doesn’t want to make Tubbo upset. He can argue with Sam again later, if he has to, just not in front of Tubbo. “I know that.” 

  
  


Sam looks Jack up and down, crossing his arms right back. “Do you? Because it seems that you’re trying to take a teenager's hard work and declare it as your own. He’s a kid, Jack. Let him have something.” 

  
  


“ _Shut up!_ ” Jack shouts, and embarrassingly enough, he can feel his eyes stinging like he’s about to cry. Both Tubbo and Sam look taken aback at his outburst, and he quickly squares his shoulders, getting ahold of himself. Jack Manifold doesn’t cry. “I already said I know it’s his. But, right now, it’s mine. So leave. Get off this property unless you are renting an apartment or you work here, else I’ll start charging loitering fees.” 

  
  


“Jack—“ 

  
  


“Go _away_ , Tubbo. I’m working.” 

  
  


With one last lingering glare that Jack ignores, Tubbo storms off. The sound of the gate slamming behind him is heard from inside. Sam lifts his eyebrows and glances at the door before his pale eyes flit back to Jack. 

  
  


“What’s your problem?” The giant asks. “What do you have against these kids?” 

  
  


Jack shakes his head with a dry laugh. “I have nothing against anyone. Except maybe you, prick. Get your nose out of my business. I thought you had a prison to repair?” 

  
  


Sighing, Sam uncrosses his arms. “Tubbo and Tommy are under my watch. I told you once, and I’ll tell you again. Do not hurt them, Jack Manifold, or you will have to deal with me,” The Warden voice is back, and Jack wants to bare his teeth like a wild animal backed into a corner, growling and hissing when anyone comes close. 

  
  


“Yeah, I got it the first ten times. You owe me two diamonds Awesamdude,” Jack says, grinning at him. “Don’t forget.” 

  
  


“I’m not giving you my diamonds.” 

  
  


“Then leave, you dick.” 

  
  


“I’m keeping my eye on you, Jack.” 

  
  


“Bye-bye!” 

  
  


As soon as the man is gone, Jack covers his face and takes in a shuddering breath. He allows himself a few moments, holding back frustrated tears, before straightening his spine and plastering on a smile. 

  
  


This is his time. His hotel. No one can take it from him. 

  
  


_Can they?_


End file.
